


I didn't fall, I was pushed

by Its_Raineing_Words



Category: This War of Mine (Video Game)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Internal Monologue, One Shot, POV Female Character, Possibly Unrequited Love, Short One Shot, Unrequited, Unrequited Love, War, Wordcount: 0-100, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 12:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17580974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Raineing_Words/pseuds/Its_Raineing_Words
Summary: Katia has feelings.





	I didn't fall, I was pushed

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something, more for this fandom to come.

Roman was the one taking care of her, after all, how could she not love him? Outside of the context of the war, she knew that she would feel very differently if indeed, she had ever met him at all. Katia wished that she didn’t feel this way towards him, he certainly didn’t seem to feel the same. It was all ridiculous, she thought angrily to herself, how could I have been so stupid as to let these feelings develop regardless of the circumstances.


End file.
